pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/any Escape Runner
Hello, pvx! Time to check out this build :) Make useful comments, not flame-wars. |Nalana Darkling| 21:59, 15 December 2008 (EST) prof=r/e wild=12+1+1 earth=11 exp=6+1strikechaseraurasignetunguentam unsescapestride/build Storm Chaser+Stone Striker=win. Stride+Escape=perma 33%-- ChristmasRelyk 22:01, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Last time i checked, enchs end stride. 22:28, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::could use stride after the casting of enchant. but yar lots of bad guys do have hexes ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 22:33, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::Ehm no thanks?? Practically the whole point of the build is PERMANENT ESCAPE. Why would you want to switch escape off with a mere 50% block chance that ends whenever you reapply an enchantment?? |Nalana Darkling| 19:13, 16 December 2008 (EST) Ohaidar Say something plox! :D |Nalana Darkling| 16:13, 24 December 2008 (EST) :i like it but im kinda antsy about not having any sort of hex counter. i realize ele/ranger dont have any skills for that (barring elite) so i like it for really physical heavy areas or weak hex places. ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 14:18, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::Exactly :) This is designed specifically for low hex areas. I have ran to marhan's grotto from droknar's forge with it, but honestly I wouldn't try doing that again xP Thing is, I run many variations of this basic concept: Dwarven stability + Escape for a permanent block stance, speed boost and de-aggro. Would it be wise for me to make a R/Mo variant for hex heavy areas or would that be considered a dupe of the R/Mo Basic Runner? |Nalana Darkling| 10:14, 31 December 2008 (EST) Trash :( I havent made any meaningful edits because nobody's SAID ANYTHING lol! |Nalana Darkling| 13:47, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Have you read the tag? ~~ 13:51, 17 January 2009 (EST) TBH Far inferior to R/D, R/Mo, and R/A. Less speed, no anti hex, no spell immunity for covering enchantments...[[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 14:13, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Yes it has no anti-spell, but how can you possibly say less speed? Permanent 33% speed boost is the highest possible! |Nalana Darkling| 09:54, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::This has spells with long cast times. It also is affected by snares. Other builds have spells with smaller cast times, anti snare, and faster speed boosts, and shadow steps. A run build can't afford to bring a two or three second cast and still be considered fast. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 15:16, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::The only time you ever need to use stoneflesh aura/troll unguent is if you're about to go into a massive group of enemies...stone striker you dont cast often and its 1/4 second, and you dont even stop moving when you cast d-stability. and the stances and shouts obviously dont have activation times. |Nalana Darkling| 19:32, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::Regardless, it's still slower and less effective. Trust me, I'm experienced in ranger running. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:41, 22 January 2009 (EST) Variant Added I added a variant for caster areas. Use the stone striker build for heavy physical areas and the remove hex build for heavy caster areas. |Nalana Darkling| 10:38, 28 January 2009 (EST) :If you're going to continue to work on the build, remove the trash tag. crazy cow 10:39, 28 January 2009 (EST) Above bar You only use natural stride when you want constant 33% ias, otherwise you switch between escape and storm chaser--Relyk 11:29, 28 January 2009 (EST) :???? With Dwarven Stability + Escape, you have constant 33% ims and 75% block. Im not sure why that person wanted to switch between natural and escape. |Nalana Darkling| 12:31, 28 January 2009 (EST) tested with other ranger (r/mo) being a fellow runner. slower but safer for obvious reasons...i dont see why this should not get at least a "good". sure there are faster builds but come on dudes ya know like come on! ;p ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 19:40, 28 January 2009 (EST) :Thanks mate :D |Nalana Darkling| 14:49, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::so...when is this gonna get voted on? i have an odd love affair with it after all ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 12:11, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::Lol thx long cat and i changed it to testing :) Had lost internet for a couple days :P |Nalana Darkling| 18:51, 1 February 2009 (EST) testing plox. --'-Chaos- ' 12:31, 1 February 2009 (EST) :There we go. Im not expecting good ratings, but I hope fellow rangers with realize the potential that lies in permanent escape. |Nalana Darkling| 18:50, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::I like everything in this build except the Elementalist skills. Perhaps switch this to an R/any build that uses Dwarven Stability and Escape, IAU and Antidote Signet as a basic build that can be adapted to run many different routes. The elementalists skills don't really help much either. Sure you get the energy bonus from Storm Chaser but you have 14 Expertise...Stoneflesh Aura is okay but it has a 2 second cast time. 10:51, 2 February 2009 :::All i really use when running is stability+escape, and keep stone striker up with earthbound armor so that any damage that gets past block is reduced. I rarely use stoneflesh. I think I will make the main build simply the basic template, with ele and monk variants. |Nalana Darkling| 14:44, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::needs more variants. ele and monk bars are horrible. RoF on a runner? --'-Chaos- ' 14:59, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::It's just a fast casting heal in the prot line. And I added a sin variant for areas with no hexes. By the way the two votes I got both say there is no hex removal. That is no longer true. |Nalana Darkling| 15:03, 2 February 2009 (EST) The basic frame you changed it to looks perfect. I would say add one or two more skills to the standard bar. 20:24, 2 February 2009 :mmm sexy. almost sad i didnt post it when i thought it up. but im with you all the way! cept for voting because longcat doesnt do democracy ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 23:37, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::what about this for R/A variant? prof=Ranger/Assassin Expertise=12+1+1 shadow=12StabilityEscapeDashNeutralitySanctuaryof ShadowAm Unstoppable!Refuge/build :::Needs moar shadow steps. 66.250.190.117 ::::and less regen. --'-Chaos- ' 11:04, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::shadowsteps are for when you get stuck which HoS fixes fairly well. i hear 1/4 cast +40/+80 armor and +9/+7 regen is good for when under pressure? ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 12:44, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::shadow steps are for incredible speed and skipping whole mobs. the immunity to getting stuck is just a side effect. --'-Chaos- ' 12:47, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::I like that variant! Needs at least one condition removal, for cripple or long lasting degen. I'll add shadow sanc. |Nalana Darkling| 17:04, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Feigned or SS. Pick one. 17:24, 3 February 2009 :::::::Both. They only last 9 and 10 seconds with 30 sec recharge, and activate super fast. |Nalana Darkling| 17:46, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::If I run with Rassa I use Shadow Form, get incredible health losses and still manage with only Feigned Neutrality. IAU is your condition removal, wth is with Antidote Signet? Needs more Death's Charge.--'-Chaos- ' 08:58, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::If you're close to competent at running, you only need one of the regeneration skills. Just pick one. Take out Antidote Signet and put in Dark Prison and Death's Charge. No shadow refuge. You can keep HoS. 66.250.190.112 :::::compromise time? how about we take out SS as it is a pve skill which many people dont bother buffing up and put in as optional. those who prefer shadowstep have dark prison as deaths charge is now mainbar and those who prefer regen have their cake as well. yes or no? :::::::::sorry forgot to sign there ^ ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 20:16, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::It is done. Thanks for all the useful comments, guys :) |Nalana Darkling| 20:51, 4 February 2009 (EST) Rammo Now fix the R/Mo variant. Take out Reversal of Fortune and Reverse Hex and replace them with Restful Breeze and Cure Hex/Remove Hex. Take out all the Protection Prayers points and put them in healing. Replace troll unguent with Don't Trip! or something. The only skills you need for Rammo running are Dwarven Stability, Escape, Holy Veil, Remove Hex and Restful Breeze for healing. The rest is pure utility. Keep Mending Touch, though, so you can remove condition stacks. 66.250.190.118 10:22, 5 February 2009 (EST) :reverse's 1/4 cast time is sometimes very important imo. ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 11:57, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::there's a 3/4s difference. Energy is more important, even on a ranger. Heal Area/Patient Spirit is fun btw. --'-Chaos- ' 12:13, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::Im not sure if I should change the monk var to that. Other suggestions? |Nalana Darkling| 21:49, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::their suggestions seem nice due to the lack of troll unguent. it looks like you are forcing yourself to use a sup rune to get to 14 expertise with that 8 into WS. might be better to go 12+1+1exp 12hp but...im probably wrong with that. ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 23:50, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Two words: Enchantment Removal. That's why I wouldn't go with permanent escape. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 12:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::a few...RoF, stone striker, feigned neutrality. those could be cover enchantments no? rof in particular as it has a short recharge time. i understand many scoff at the presence of rof there but perhaps the fact that it can funtion as a quick cover is why it is mainbar ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 14:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::Yes, i like rof's usefulness because it provides a cheap heal, cast quickly, with a fast recharge. |Nalana Darkling| 19:06, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::It won't function as a quick cover, pve foes excell at wanding, which is also why it won't serve as a heal. --'-Chaos- ' 05:35, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::I'm aware of the wanding problem..i still like its recharge and casting time tho. Restful breeze is a great cover enchant in this case. |Nalana Darkling| 10:02, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Hmm, would vigorous spirit be good to put in here? It would only activate when you cast spells occasionally, but it is long lasting with a quick cast and a long recharge. Meaning, you save energy by not having to recast often, and with its low recharge, if it gets removed you can quickly put it up again. |Nalana Darkling| 10:05, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Or you can Echo Mending. --'-Chaos- ' 10:12, 7 February 2009 (EST) :You could just bring a normal ranger build instead of 5 cover enchatns. And FYI most PvE enemies rip right through cover. RoF? Chillblains, bam you lost 2 enchantments. Still got it up? Next grawl uses it. And the cycle continues until all 7 grawls have ripped through your cover like Blades of Steel through Frenzy. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 14:38, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::nice metaphor, altho most grawl groups consist atleast 50% of wars. --'-Chaos- ' 14:40, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::What are you, running around outside port sledge? And if it weren't possible to maintain enchantments while running then the only viable running elites would be VoS and shadow form. This isn't that hard. If rof sucks so badly, what else do you have in mind? |Nalana Darkling| 15:14, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::that was noobish tbh. --'-Chaos- ' 15:26, 7 February 2009 (EST) nit picking on the various variants seems to be the main topic. i realize alot of work has gone into the variants but in light of this opposition to the various variants how about we follow http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Charging_Strike_Runner (sorry i dont know how to link) and just state that due to the nature of the build, many secondaries and their skills have room in the build as it only requires 2 skills to work? im sorry in advance if this idea is stupid ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 18:27, 7 February 2009 (EST) :nah, that's a good idea, the main page looks awful. --'-Chaos- ' 07:10, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::Thank you longcat. |Nalana Darkling| 10:40, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::Having a R/any build with 3 skills might not go over well :S But the point of the build is to be as flexible as possible; when I'm running I always take a minute to tailor the skills according the to enemies I will be facing. If this was just a droks runner or something than I could have a specific skillset, but it isn't that concrete. |Nalana Darkling| 10:41, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::If you have a lot of variants per secondary you can have a quite empty bar. --'-Chaos- ' 13:21, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::true. but thats sort of the core of the build no? arguably the http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/any_WoH_Monk is all but 2-3 skills with the rest being interchangeable depending on player preference and where it is being used. (prepares for flame attack on intelligence) ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 13:30, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::(you are dumb) --'-Chaos- ' 13:38, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I love you, longcat. Srsly tho what should i do with the variants? I don't want empty bars, but so many people want to change everything. The whole point is to use Escape to be as flexible a runner as possible. |Nalana Darkling| 16:48, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::har har har [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 16:48, 12 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::im sorry i honestly dont have any idea on what to do. i sort of hoped that the 2 precedents would have helped shrink the main page but...it seems im too dumb for it 16:50, 12 February 2009 (EST) woops that was me [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 20:47, 12 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I rewrote everything then pressed something wrong and it vanished. Not worth doing it again. --'-Chaos- ' 07:51, 13 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::you could...get a transient worker to do it [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 17:10, 13 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Or learn Cntrl + Z! :D Happy Valentine's day, by the way. |Nalana Darkling| 10:39, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Nah, I pressed some hotkey to close the tab when I meant to press another hotkey. --'-Chaos- ' 10:41, 14 February 2009 (EST) Aww. Fuckit. Delete the build page and talk page now please. What a waste of time. |Nalana Darkling| 17:27, 14 February 2009 (EST) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *weeps [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 02:58, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::If I'd improve it I'd just rather make my own page and write everything properly =/ --'-Chaos- ' 06:33, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Do what you want :S |Nalana Darkling| 12:14, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::I think I'll rewrite the whole pile of crap. I'll save it a few times in between as backups this time. Curses of long edits and tab hopping to check info of gww. --'-Chaos- ' 12:19, 15 February 2009 (EST) revote nao. --'-Chaos- ' 13:04, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Wow. Thanks. Do the previous votes get removed now or what? And seriously thanks. I am very bad at setting up neatly wiki'd pages like you just did. |Nalana Darkling| 14:42, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::it's still not a build -- 14:43, 15 February 2009 :::What makes it a not-build? You could randomize a bar to yourself based on the suggestion and mainbar there, and anything works. And yes, the votes should get removed now, although Tai seems to have a point to make. The issue was the retarded variants/mainbars, not the build page itself. --'-Chaos- ' 14:47, 15 February 2009 (EST) Make the mainbar an R/Mo with holy veil/heal area/ect., since those are the obivous best options for running multiple places with. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:43, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Rammo has best hex protection and heals, but actually, I think there's a "Great" vetted R/Rt FoW running build using the variants mentioned here, and a R/A is incredible fast outside of areas with hexes. The only secondary profession that has no real advantages would be the /W, but personally I want to keep it just because R/W is so oldskool. And it still works. I prefer building around a flexible theme of own preference. --'-Chaos- ' 15:49, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::You'd want the most efficient build for the most places, people aren't gonna wanna come to pvxwiki and read through 8 paragraphs of mediocre skill suggestions to find which best suits them for their run, if they did that they wouldn't come here. You want to give them the most flexible mainbar to copy-paste, then if they want to further their knowledge of the build they can read in more detail in the variants section. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:54, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::Hmm, true. I'll make some bars for the best profession choices. --'-Chaos- ' 15:56, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::That good? --'-Chaos- ' 16:32, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::::It looks great now! |Nalana Darkling| 18:12, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Vote :D --'-Chaos- ' 18:14, 15 February 2009 (EST) Just no Stop making a guide with builds that have already been vetted. just make a build for a specific purpose jeeze. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 21:48, 15 February 2009 (EST) :is what they did to the Cay runners. Running is so simple I'd rather have all the builds that share so many skills in one place. -- 21:53, 15 February 2009 (EST) :btw, constructive or gtfo. -- 21:56, 15 February 2009 (EST) dwarven stability I'm not putting this here to say it's a bad skill, the fact is, there are lots of areas with enchantment removal (even running to Cay has a lot), and if it gets stripped, you lose your permascape, meaning you are slow and vulnerable to physical attacks 1/3 of the time. it allows bar compression, yes, but imo the escape > dodge > zojun's sequence is just more reliable. -- 06:40, 16 February 2009 :"Dodge with Zojun's Haste and lose DS, for an oldschool combo that's immune to enchantment removal and doesn't require ranks." I'm well aware of the issue. I ran to Droks with the Rammo variant there on r1, and I didn't even have many issues with enchantment removal etc. DS is mainbar for bar compression. -- 06:56, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Yeah, I rarely have an issue with DS getting removed except when running to marhan's grotto. It's great for the droks run. |Nalana Darkling| 09:46, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Grawls have chillblains. -- 12:22, 16 February 2009 ::::Do you see it affecting the current Rammo sample bar in any way? -- 14:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::No, because all it takes to run past grawls is a constant IAS -- 14:46, 16 February 2009 ::::::I think I'll actually mainbar Zojun's/Dodge for oldschoolness. -- 14:53, 16 February 2009 (EST) R/W I think it would be better to run using Escape/Stride for that version, you would get block rate against everything as well as constant 33% speed increase and 1 skill slot saved. --Anonimous. D: 16:20, 16 February 2009 (EST) :the R/W is a c/p of a great-vetted FoW run build. there are hexes to end nstride. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was added by'' Chaos (talk) . 16:43, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::Oh yes, that. --Anonimous. D: 16:40, 16 February 2009 (EST) Well fuck. This isn't even close to being close to my build anymore. Oh well, I guess that's pvx in a nutshell. |Nalana Darkling| 17:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) :This is kind of the same like your build being trashed and me doing the proper one =/ but oi, I kept the ele variants. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::I'm fine with it, but when I noticed how completely unlike the original concept it was I thought it was funny. The non-enchant version is better for most areas, I know. I just fell in love with the speed/invincibility of DS + Escape, with earthbound armor and Stone Striker...but only in suitable areas. The 3-stance combo is much more reliable and doesn't get removed. |Nalana Darkling| 19:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::And actually faster too because of having to stop 1/4s for DS D: --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Well, I've noticed that DS doesn't actually make your character stop if you're in motion already. The running animation stops but you keep going forward. Also, Zojun's/Dodge only block projectiles, and take an extra skill slot :S If I were in an area that conveniently had low enchant removal, I'd use mine. Other than that (as in, most of the time) I'd just go with the 3 stance combo. |Nalana Darkling| 19:14, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::It's all in the variants. Enchant removal is just too common for DS mainbar. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:19, 17 February 2009 (EST) ooo kew [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 21:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) :It was an accident, I promise! --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:08, 19 February 2009 (EST) PvE Meta That tag makes this build look so snazzy and sexy, It makes me want to hug Chaos for completely fixing the thing. No homo. |Nalana Darkling| 23:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Calling it meta is definitely a stretch with which I'm not sure I agree. Besides myself, I haven't seen any rangers taking this over a shadow form build for running. On a positive note, I've finally gotten under 13 minutes for a droks run with my personal r/mo build. =D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Escape is generic enough to warranty a meta tag, especially outside of Droks runs. It's like the best non-derv build. All scrub runners have moved over to failing with Dervs now, but bad players don't cause the meta. Also, remember it includes the FoW runs :> --'-Chaos-' 08:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Drokrun better setup for running to droknar: Escape, Dodge, Zojuns Haste, Remove Hex, Holy Veil, Serpent Quickness, I Am Unstoppable, Heal Area. it has good healing, dual hex removal for the newbies among uss (also helps vs dual/triple ice golems in cave in Snake Dance) 30 seconds anti-KD (or anyone with an average norn rank 30 seconds anti-kd with 2 seconds in between) which definitely beats the crap out of Don't Trip. :I'd prefer Patient Spirit instead of Heal Area.---- The Liger speak to me 21:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::To get it stripped by our lovely Grawl Crones? nah Heal Area is the way to go :p 21:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Patient spirit will heal u if it gets stripped -.- 18:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hello. Energy doesn't last if necessary, and it heals whenever it ends, not after the 2s. --'-©- (moo) '-- 18:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New Version Drokrun Just ditch this build, take: dodge, dash, dark escape, deadly paradox, Shadow form, serpent quickness, I am Unstoppable + random heal/shadowstep exp: 14 (+1 +1) Shadow arts: 12 rest deadly arts or wilderness survival. run with +20% enchan +5 en axe/sword + +45 hp stance & -2 dmg stance or some dual mod shield. useage: deadly paradox -> SF = constant anti spell sq -> IAU = 40 second anti kd + armor boost dodge,dash & dark escape= speed random heal (kurzick assa enchant? +40 armor +8 health gen with half-decent rank) + sf = -10 dmg reduction + 40 armor + 8 health regen. This is obviously the new build rangers should take. Not taking runs for a while, but when it opens: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/runners-rose-rr-runs-n-t10253229.html?t=10253229 23:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Who is this? I think I know most of the old RR's. Back in the days I considered joining, I think I even ran a trial run for Tira. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: More information on: http://therangersbeacon.freeforums.org/perm-sf-runner-t37.html 23:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::How disappointing. --''Chaos?'' -- 05:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which is? The build? Or the person? be objective, its a lot better then this. 09:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::The fact that you ignored everything I said about RR's :< --''Chaos?'' -- 10:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::->Melandru Ascended (elite member/officer) 11:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Right, and Candra is Laureen. Is RR still in CASH/JAMM? I can't really remember other folks than Lynn, Tira, Laureen and Girly. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes Candra = Laureen. RR is still in Cash. Lynn is in Cash atm. Girly is leader atm. But Laureen and Girly have been co-leaders for a long time. And lets see... I had some free time, so I ran with the build from Beacons to Grotto. Including Ice Dome. Which I can say people won't be able to do with R/MO build. ::::::::first 2 parts = Beacons -> Droknar ::::::::Last 2 parts = Droknar -> Marhans Grotto (Includes Thunderhead Peak, and goes through Ice Dome) ::::::::Imo here the link for part 3 (through Ice Dome): http://www.youtube.com/user/RangersBeacon2?feature=mhw5#p/u/0/9Sv3uG0-iEw ::::::::I guess that video speaks for itself, ya can also watch the other 3 of course :p ::::::::And get rid of this failing outdated R/Mo build. 18:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Have you ever ran with YMLaD? From what I saw fast, you didn't seem to need some of that defensive stuff ;o Also, Lynn is my bro. Small game and stuff. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Only a few area's require crippling, and thats only in hardmode. And the only area that is any profitable in HM is Elona Reach. You've got crippling mines there. So no, I dont recommend using YMLaD. Especially since with a little bit practise, losing with aggro in hardmode is a joy. Anyway... if u gotta choice between YMLaD and something else. Take EVAS. Works nice to take the first few hexes and to disrupt your enemies for those 2/3 seconds. 20:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You disrupt crap like Mind Freeze with YMLaD. Also, I just realized this build is for Escape, I'll gladly cover that bar of yours on the shadow form build, or you can figure out how to do it yourself. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I Dun get a lot of this wiki stuff :p, but stuff like Mind Freeze won't be a problem with SF :p And otherwise EVAS will have same effect. 21:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mind Freeze is never a problem, but you don't need to stop to cast in some cases. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Rather cast that 1 SF, then missing the interrupt, or more likely, overlooking the 2nd imp. RR stands for 100% guaranteed runs as fast as possible. :::::::::::::::Sometimes I find it boring :P I prefer speed and excitement. With 2 imps you can just veil, and hitting a 2s spell is pretty ridiculously easy <3 --''Chaos?'' -- 22:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I just don't see the reason in use YMLaD, exept in very specific area's/conditions. Generally its just useless. And I cant make up a situation out of my head where I would think: "Uhm lets use YMLaD". 15:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::It's instant, so you save about 1s per group that snares. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::But how many groups, got only 1 enemy with 1 snare hex? Sure in your perfect conditions (1 group, 1 snare hex, 1 sec or more cast time, long recharge) its doable. But otherwise I wouldn't take it. :::::::::::::::::::In a group of 2 ice imps, you can preveil, KD the 1st mind freeze and veil off the second one. Works just as fine with five imps as with two. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::What has that to do with YMLaD? O_o Are we talking about a R/MO build or about a R/A with YMLaD or about something else? 12:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) archieve Who uses escape nowdays? R/A ftw. Archive. Demonic Sin Ex 05:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Any time that SF is unnecessary. --Toraen 19:02, 1 October 2010 (UTC) ::In those situations Wastrels should be used.... Demonic Sin Ex 23:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::and take the effort to use ns and/or dash? nty!--Relyk not@Wikia 23:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: all im saying is this build is way slower (no shadow steps no dash) than other current meta builds. Definately not a meta build. archive or at least make it not meta/great. Demonic Sin Ex 00:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done. You could've changed it yourself though--Relyk not@Wikia 01:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::sry im new to this lol... started account like 3 days ago. no idea with the formatting and etc. Demonic Sin Ex 01:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC)